De la prééminence de Maricruz
by Clair de Lune - ITML
Summary: Deux ficlets sur Michael et Sucre. Slash.


**Prompt / Résumé :** Ecrit pour camille-miko qui voulait – je cite – Michael/Sucre avec un Sucre expliquant à Michael pourquoi il doit lui préférer Maricruz.  
**Avertissement :** Slash  
**Notes :** Deux réponses différentes au prompt (toutes deux un 'tit peu hors sujet) parce qu'après avoir avancé dans la première, je me suis rendue compte que je penchais vers la crackfic et que c'était une manifestation de mauvaise volonté de ma part. Autrement dit : Michael/Sucre, je rame.

oOo

**De la prééminence de Maricruz (1)**

Il a flippé quand il s'est réveillé et que les événements de la nuit lui sont revenus en mémoire.

C'est le genre de truc dont vous êtes supposé vous rappeler petit à petit, ou au contraire qui vous frappe et vous assomme, mais qui, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ne laisse aucun doute possible. Or, ça ne s'est pas passé tout à fait comme ça. Il y a eu des flashes de mains glissant, attrapant et étreignant, et des échos de murmures et de halètements ; pendant une bonne heure, il s'est demandé s'il se souvenait d'un rêve bizarre ou de la réalité.

C-Note lui demandant dans les douches qui lui avait fait des marques pareilles – index pointé de façon inquisitrice sur des bleus naissants dans son dos – a levé toute incertitude sur la réalité de la chose.

Merde.

Il a passé une partie de la journée à lister un certain nombre de points. A éviter de croiser le regard de Michael (et à se tenir à distance de Burrows, on ne sait jamais) et à lister un certain nombre de points.

Primo, il n'aime pas les hommes. Enfin... il les aime. Il n'est pas misothrope... misan... (1) bref, il n'a rien contre le genre humain de façon générale, bien que certains spécimens soient assez méprisables. C'est juste qu'il n'aime pas les hommes... les _mecs_ comme ça. (Il évite très fort de repenser à la façon dont il a agrippé les barreaux du lit et a serré les dents pour ne pas supplier Michael de refaire ce truc... et celui-là... et ... Bref.)

Deuzio, il aime Maricruz. Elle est jolie et douce et parfaite. Et c'est une femme. Sucre a peut-être perdu son entrée directe au Paradis en la mettant enceinte alors qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés, mais s'il fait ce qu'il faut comme il le faut, ça devrait pouvoir s'arranger. (Il évite très fort de repenser à la façon dont Michael le regardait, avec un sourire étiré en coin de façon diabolique, et aux sensations absolument divines suscitées par la bouche de Michael en divers endroits de son anatomie.)

Terzio, Maricruz porte son bébé. Son fils, mais s'il s'avère que c'est une fille, ça sera très bien aussi. Sucre a des obligations et il s'en acquittera comme il se doit. Ca passe, entre autres choses, par la fidélité. (Il évite très fort de se questionner sur la fidélité de Maricruz.)

Il explique ça à Michael, quand ils se retrouvent seuls dans leur cellule, ce soir-là. Presque calmement et sans bafouiller sous le regard serein et vaguement amusé du Bleu.

Puis Michael requiert poliment qu'il accroche le drap, et le coeur dans la gorge, Sucre se demande s'il doit espérer ou au contraire redouter que ses explications aient été entendues et acceptées.

---

1. Au cas où ce ne serait pas clair, le mot que cherche Sucre est "misanthrope" ;)

* * *

**De la prééminence de Maricruz (2)**

Une fois qu'ils sont sortis – sortis de la rivière de Tooele, sortis du danger immédiat d'être rattrapés par les flics – ils s'arrêtent quelques instants pour reprendre leur souffle. Sucre profite du répit pour expliquer à Michael, les mots précipités et embarrassés, que ce qu'il s'est passé à l'intérieur, là-bas à Chicago, ne peut pas continuer. Ne peut pas aller plus loin. Michael le regarde sans ciller ; il arbore cette expression dont Sucre n'a jamais pu savoir si elle marquait l'amusement ou le scepticisme, si bien qu'il se sent tenu de préciser « Le peu qu'il s'est passé... Tu sais ce que je veux dire. » Il aime Maricruz et elle porte son bébé. Bon sang, il s'est évadé _pour_ Maricruz et leur bébé. Et de toute façon, de là où il vient, ce genre de trucs ne se fait tout simplement pas. Et même dans le cas contraire... Il bafouille un peu, s'emmêle dans ses explications, et Michael continue de le fixer, impassible et patient. Et même dans le cas contraire, reprend-il, il ne voit pas comment quelque chose commencé dans de telles circonstances pourrait marcher.

Michael ne répond toujours pas, ne bouge pas un muscle, mais Sucre voit une expression indéfinissable – contrariété, culpabilité ou regret – passer sur son visage. C'est le truc quand on côtoie quelqu'un vingt heures par jour : même si ça ne dure que quelques semaines, on finit par reconnaître certains signaux.

Qu'il s'agisse de contrariété, culpabilité, regret ou de tout autre chose, Sucre réalise que ce n'est pas exclusivement pour lui ; il mettrait sa main à couper que Michael pense au doc'. C'est très bien, c'est parfait, c'est ainsi que c'est supposé être. Lui a Maricruz et Michael a le doc'. Plus ou moins.

« Ce qui est arrivé à Fox River restera à Fox River, Fernando, » Michael assure-t-il.

La façon dont il prononce le prénom, trois syllabes modulées à l'américaine, le fait sursauter et lui rappelle que Michael ne l'appelle presque jamais par son prénom. Juste dans quelques circonstances particulières.

Il sent une boule se former dans sa gorge et il s'efforce de se convaincre que ce n'est pas de la déception.

Tout comme, quand Michael lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever, il s'efforce de se convaincre que son ancien compagnon de cellule ne retient pas son poignet juste une fraction de seconde de trop.

-FIN-

3-5 janvier 2008


End file.
